Christiana Care CCOP was originally funded by NCI in 1987 and has continued since that time. It was organized to facilitate participation in CALGB, NSABP, CCG, RTOG and MD Anderson clinical trials by community physicians in the region. Christiana Care Health Services (CCHS) (formerly the Medical Center of Delaware) has a long standing relationship with CALGB, NSABP and CCG and has participated in patient accrual since 1966. RTOG and MD Anderson were added as research bases over the last funding cycle. We have an extensive catchment area which encompasses all of Delaware, and portions of New Jersey, northeastern Maryland, and southeastern Pennsylvania (Montgomery, Delaware and Chester counties). This represents a population base in excess of 2 million people with extensive protocol entry potential. Over the last three years this population has increased with the addition of the Cooper Hospital/University Medical Center group. At that time the NCI approached our principal investigator, Dr. Irving Berkowitz to request that the New Jersey group be incorporated into the Delaware CCOP, almost doubling our catchment area. This relationship has continued to grow and has resulted in increased accrual. CCOP investigators, project coordinators and data managers continue to participate in Core Committees of CALGB, NSABP, CCG, RTOG and MD Anderson research bases. The overall impact of this grant will be to assure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities, including treatment and cancer control research, at CCHS and its affiliates throughout our catchment area.